Kingdom Hearts: Boy of No Origin
by NH3
Summary: One more had entered Castle Oblivion before Organization XIII was defeated at last. He and Namine have entered the real world to warn Sora of an ensuing danger. But the boy asks one thing in return: help in lifting the curse he has. R&R pls [ON HOLD]


NH3: Although I have a Star Fox story to write, I'm going to start a story in Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

World One: Twilight Town. Chapter One: Awakening One More.

Namine sat in her room, chaining memories of someone whom not even she knew. Sora and his friends were the only ones meant to find Castle Oblivion. Yet this one boy had also found it. However, Castle Oblivion didn't have an effect on his memories, mainly because when he reached the castle, he didn't have any active memory. Organization XIII was curious about this boy, including his weapon, which, all later found out, had a very extraordinary power. So they reconstructed what lay in his deepest memories. He had experienced his history. However, before he could come to the memory he needed most of all, the Organization was defeated by Sora, and Castle Oblivion was entirely forgotten.

Namine was the only one left here. And soon she would leave. She just had to finish remaking the boy's memories of Castle Oblivion, as they were the only things he would have to remember. Namine finished her drawing. The drawing displayed the boy gathering his magic to try and save four people whom were part of his memories. Where they were, she didn't know.

This was the final scene before Castle Oblivion was lost and Namine put the boy in his slumber. And she was going with him. She was an artificial being right now, but after she revived the sleeping boy, she would use a machine Organization XIII had built for their own reasons. She wasn't the fighting type, but she would also materialize a blade for her own use. She couldn't do magic until she was taught. She was rather ill equipped for the danger that would soon befall Twilight Town, the first world to be attacked. Still, she had the boy.

Something clicked in place in her "digital" mind. She knew that the boy was ready to be released from his reawakening. She concentrated and started the releasing process. She activated her processes and the machine in the real world started up. She concentrated and saw the boy getting out. She was ready to be released also. She took one last look around the place she called home, and then became a bright light and disappeared.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Nico looked around as he collected his thoughts. He had come across Castle Oblivion and witnessed what happened to him. He wanted to find those he knew as his friends, but it would take time. Something was very important to him though. He dug from his pocket a card. It was the only physical object he retained from Castle Oblivion. It was a card. Yet it meant more to him then anything else did.

The card had his face on it. This was special because it was all that kept him alive. If anything happened to it, then he wouldn't die, but instead return to his aimless wandering, like before Castle Oblivion. And then he couldn't go back. His objectives wouldn't matter, as he wouldn't remember them. Finding Castle Oblivion was pure luck the first time. He wouldn't have another chance like that if the card was punctured. Other then that, he was invincible.

Well, sort of. If he was killed, but the card wasn't punctured, he would recover energy from his surroundings and live again.

Nico summed up his thoughts and walked into a highly sophisticated lab. Only one machine was humming. Nico looked at it for a few moments. Then, right in front of him, a bright light appeared inside and a girl with white hair appeared from it. She calmly looked at him and Nico recognized her.

"Namine?" Nico said, the first word he said after his slumber. Namine nodded and the machine opened up.

"I see you recognized me. I recognize you too, but I don't know your name. Do you?" Namine said.

"My name is Nico," he said.

"Thank you," Namine said. Suddenly, the entire building around them started to shake.

"What's going on?" Nico yelled.

"This building runs upon a digital network supported by an artificial being! That was me! Without me, the building is going to collapse!" Namine yelled. Nico pulled her out of the way of another machine that fell down. They clambered over it and left through the door. They ran up the secret staircase and ran through the next door before the bookcase collapsed. They continued to run along the balcony as chandeliers fell all around them. They ran down the stairs as metal rained down all around them and the biggest chandelier fell to the floor behind them. They ran out of the mansion and down the walk to the gate. Nico tried to open it, but it wouldn't.

"It's jammed!" Nico yelled.

"This thing should be collapsing also! We have to push harder!" Namine responded. They both pushed and finally, the gate gave way. They ran to a safe distance and watched the house fully collapse as they caught their breath. Nico recovered first.

"Umm, Namine, I have a question," Nico said.

"…What…is it?" Namine said through exhausted breaths.

"Why did you release both of us and let the building collapse?" Nico said.

"Because I need you to help me fight through everything as we look for the Keyblade Master, Sora," Namine responded, feeling rested. "Sora is the only one that can stop the coming danger. You can hold it off with your magic weapon." Namine said. At this, Nico looked at his hands. They had fingerless gauntlets on them, but they had crystals on their palms that were magic and were the only ones of its kind. The crystals could materialize anything. Combined with the magic in the gauntlets, Nico could materialize any weapon or magic. And if a weapon was knocked away from him, it would reform in his hand. Nico had no idea how such a powerful and priceless weapon came into his hands, but it stayed with him and the card he held for what felt like an eternity.

"Namine?" Nico said.

"What is it?" Namine said, getting up.

"…do you think I'll ever see my missing friends again?" Nico asked. There was a long pause, than Namine grabbed his hand and started to walk toward town.

"I'm sure you will," Namine said. And she meant it.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

NH3: This first chapter is way better then the one in my other story! R&R please.

SAQ: You never told me you were writing a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction!

NH3: Well, you wouldn't pick up the phone, idiot!


End file.
